Template talk:Episodes
We are putting this at the bottom of each episode page? It seems rather big and unwieldy. Can we get them not to use so much real estate by putting them across instead of down the column? Is this going to be in place of the succession boxes at the bottom of the articles now, or in addition to them? Seems odd to have both. —Topher 04:25, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :This is how all the other wikias do it. It will have both at the bottom, not just this. The only reason why this is going down instead of side-to-side because it was the only way it would do this. I brought this from Avatar Wikia, so I don't know how exactly to make it perfect. I mean, I did it the exact same way they did, but it just came out differently. If you or anybody else knows how to fix it to do so, please do. I, myself, am just happy that we have on of these. -Super Flash (Talk) 20:56, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::It is working now, turns out there needed to be some extra stuff in the common.js file. I added all of the scripting from the avatar wiki, so if something works there, it should work here. Unless there's some other differences I'm not aware of. :) —Topher 23:03, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Moved from Talk:Are You My Mummy? This is an issue that is actually affecting more than one page, but I have to head out to work in a moment and I am not able to find the correct Talk page right now. Feel free to move this to a better Talk page. Can someone take a look at the template? It looks like someone edited it and might have made a mistake with the code. It is producing the following: ₯ ". :It seems that an anon user tried to edit the template unsuccessfully. While I love that "stock photo" of Doofenshmirtz, I have rolled back the changes. There is no room for it on the episodes template. —Topher 17:53, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Vandalism created "Phinbella" and keeps creating links to it in places like here. I've fixed it, but still, someone help. --SuperFlash101 18:48, 19 October 2008 (UTC) : (Removed dead link to prevent it from appearing in the list of Wanted pages.) —RRabbit42 18:32, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Episode order and seasons How should we order the episodes? How it was produced, or aired? And another, should I put the episodes Phineas and Ferb Get Busted and the Unfair Science Fair pairs in both seasons or only season 2? Because it aired in some countries as Season 1, some as Season 2. I'm pretty sure I'm going to expect an answer from Topher, so Topher please answer me on my talk page. Thanks for all help! —Maiech 03:09, 13 April 2009 :I vote for air order from the United States since the show is set in the U.S. — RRabbit42 18:43, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::I vote the same thing as RR. Although what do others think of having the parts in the template, one for production and one for aired order?—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 01:24, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Code error We need someone to take a look at the code for the template. It's not closing correctly, and anything that is placed after it gets incorporated into the template. Click on "show" to see the separate items that have been commandered and made a part of the template. Until this is fixed, any discussion about this will have to be placed above the template so we can all see it. — RRabbit42 18:43, 6 June 2009 (UTC) |- |-style="background:red" | |} From Phineas and Ferb Wiki, a Wikia wiki. This text should be separate from the template, but it's been commandered by the template and can only be seen by clicking on "show". :I fixed the code here and the code on the template. It was missing the closing bracket on the template. There were three opening brackets . —Topher (Talk) 21:20, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Fake Episodes on User Pages section Should the fake ep section be on there? I mean, whoever made "The Change between Phineas and Isabella" Should just take it over to the fanon wiki! Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 23:30, March 12, 2010 (UTC) : It has been removed. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:59, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Adding new episodes Can an admin or an registered user please add "She's the Mayor" and "The Lemonade Stand" to the template for the Season 2 section,as well as the Season 2 page, please? They are confirmed episodes according to the Toonzone page for June 2010 animated premieres for Disney XD and Disney Channel. Thanks! 03:04, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Accident Sorry I had a slip up and the Season 3 thing is a little off. Can someone fix it? Poptropica411 15:15, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Im so sorry (thanks to brother) My brother came in to "check" the computer for a few minutes and I found out a day later that "Ain't No Kiddie Ride" is replaced with "How YOU Like It?". Someone change it! Pleeeasaassee! Poptropica411 23:26, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Please add this Please add Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown 2 to your list. I found proof it is real: http://soundcloud.com/martin-olson/phineas-ferb-songwriting-demo-tree-related-wish! 00:34, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Season 4 Shouldn't we add Season 4 to this? It has two episodes confirmed for it- Unnamed Space Episode and Road to Danville. Zeh Nutster! green 16:45, June 4, 2012 (UTC)